Revolutionary Socialist Front
The Revolutionary Socialist Front (RSF) is a left-wing political party, one of the main parties in the Republic of Gishoto. The party is dedicated to the promotion of workers' struggle through the use of democratic elections and reforms. The party was formed in early 2429 and was active from that time until 2460. The party was then inactive until it was resurrected in 2496, and has been active since. The party's strongest voting areas tend to differ from election to election, though traditionally they have had a strong voter base in Kuratha. With the obvious exception if its 36-year period of inactivity, the RSF has traditionally played an important role in the politics of the Republic of Gishoto (or, as it was formerly known, the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria and Gao-Soto). Its ability to compromise on some minor issues in order to ensure that key reforms are passed has resulted in the party becoming the largest in the country on several occasions. History The RSF was formed in humble surroundings in Kuratha by students and trade union activists in early 2429. At this time the country was primarily dominated by conservative Royalist parties such as the Imperial Hulstrian Party. There was much fear of Communism amongst the people of Hulstria and Gao-Soto, and the party stood in two general elections without gaining any seats. Unperturbed by these failures, the RSF continued to push for reforms, many of which were supported by the massive Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria and other new parties. In 2435 the party had its first notable electoral success, winning 69 out of 500 seats in the Imperial Diet. In 248 the party won a further 49 seats, bringing its total to 118 and making it the largest party in the country. Over the next few legislative terms the RSF, along with several other left-wing parties that rose to prominence in that era, passed many reforms and drastically altered much of the country's legislation. However, eventually the tide of public opinion began to turn against the left. A combination of pro-Royalist sentiment amongst voters and apathy amongst party members led to a decline in the number of seats held by the RSF. By the start of 2460 the party had lost all its seats and soon after that the RSF was officially declared inactive. In early 2496, however, the party was resurrected by the children of members of the old RSF, among others. The country had drastically changed in the party's 36 year absence; it was now a republic, with a heavily regulated economy and strict Christian morality. The RSF immediately started campaining for civil liberties and the secularization of government and in just over a year it re-established itself as the country's biggest party. It has remained so ever since. Politics Traditionally the RSF subscribe to the Marxist school of politics. It stands for workers' rights, universal free healthcare and education and the nationalization of all industry. It supports a centralized sysem of government, and tends to oppose leaving matters to local governments. The RSF is unique in the Republic of Gishoto in that it is currently the only party in the country that combines heavily regulatory economic policies and a large government stance with liberal social policies. Though the party tends to support state ownership of industry and public amenities and services, it tries to minimize the impact of the state on the autonomy of individuals in their personal lives. Environmental concerns are low-priority concerns in the eyes of the RSF, and the party also takes a very sceptical stance towards animal rights. Relatively little is known about the RSF's stance on foreign policy, as it has had little chance to establish a position by voting on legislation. The party leadership claims its stance to be an internationalist one in keeping with its Marxist principles, however the view amongst voters is that the party tends to lean towards isolationism in practice. Though the RSF opposes wars for profit and for senseless national pride, it recognizes the large number of nations and armies controlled by members of the political far-right, and thus supports the maintenance of a reasonably-sized military in the Republic of Gishoto. The party maintains a progressive stance on morality and civil liberties, and firmly opposes the amalgamation of church and state. However, the RSF recognizes the right to worship as a fundamental human right, and thus has distanced itself from other, more extreme secularist parties by opposing moves to ban religion. The party has no set stance on who should control the media, except that it should not be run by commercial organizations. It has in the past voted both for all media to be controlled by the state, and for all media to be controlled by non-profit organizations that are subsidized by the state. The RSF supports the right of anyone to advertise. Role in government The RSF has always been one of the most important parties in Gishotoan parliamentary politics. This is especially true since its resurrection in 2496, shortly after which the party went from having no seats no having 116 (out of 500), making it the largest party in the country. It has remained so ever since. Thus the RSF has always played a very important part in the passing of legislation in Gishoto. However, it is only recently that the party has come to play a role in the executive branch of government. Traditionally it has been very difficult for the RSF to form a coalition government, because their refusal to compromise on key issues and their anti-nationalism has meant that most of the more right-wing parties in Gishoto refuse to enter into a coalition with them. Also the party leader, Hans Cumannachas, had traditionally lost out to more well-known candidates in the elections for the Archon (the Gishotoan Head of State). This has recently changed. Hans Cumannachas won his first Head of State election in December of 2501. Shortly before this, in 2497, the party had opened negotiations with several other parties and submitted the first of several cabinet proposals as part of what, in reality, was the party's first proper attempt at entering the executive branch in government. Success was delayed due to much inter-party bickering and stubbornness, but in January 2503 an act was passed establishing a new 13-seat ministerial cabinet consisting of the Christian Communist Party (4 seats), the Christliche Demokratie (4 seats) and the Revolutionary Socialist Front (5 seats). The RSF has traditionally expressed a particular desire for the position of Minister for Justice. Party militia The RSF maintains a militia of approximately 181,000 men and women. Each militia member possesses (and is trained in the use of) at least one melee weapon and one firearm. The militia is mainly maintained for the purposes of defending party meetings and workers' strikes from right-wing disruptors, and the party has in the past criticized other parties for using their militias in foreign conflicts. The RSF militia is maintained in accordance with both domestic law and the Rildanor Accord. Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto